Incidente de Gliwice
Gliwice, Silesia | coordenadas = | planeado = 22 de agosto de 1939 | planeado_por = SS (III Reich) | objetivo = Pretexto para la invasión de Polonia | blanco = Estación de radio Sender Gleiwitz | fecha = 31 de agosto de 1939 | hora = | hora_inicio = | hora_fin = | zona_horaria = | ejecutado_por = | resultado = | víctimas = | muertos = | heridos = }} El incidente de Gliwice (Überfall auf den Sender Gleiwitz en alemán y Prowokacja gliwicka en polaco) fue una operación de bandera falsa que tuvo lugar el 31 de agosto de 1939 en Gliwice contra la estación radiofónica Sender Gleiwitz, en el día previo al inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El suceso empezó cuando un grupo de agentes nazis se hicieron pasar por Polacos para sabotear dicha señal de radio. El objetivo del ataque fue utilizar un pretexto para invadir Polonia. Esta acción pasó a formar parte de una serie de operaciones especiales lideradas por las SS dentro de la Operación Himmler. Sucesos La mayor parte de lo que se conoce del caso proviene del acta notarial del SS-Sturmbannführer Alfred Naujocks, el cual admitió en los juicios de Núremberg haber organizado el incidente siguiendo órdenes de Reinhard Heydrich y Heinrich Müller, jefe de la Gestapo. En la noche del 31 de agosto de 1939, un pequeño grupo de agentes alemanes vestidos con uniforme polaco liderados por Naujocks irrumpieron en la estación y proclamaron en polaco un mensaje antigermánico radiado. El objetivo fue hacer creer que el ataque fue producido por saboteadores polacos. Para que dicha acción fuese más creíble, los alemanes recurrieron a figurantes. Uno de ellos fue Franciszek Honiok, granjero de 43 años y que fue arrestado el día anterior por la Gestapo y disfrazado. Posteriormente fue ejecutado y su cuerpo abandonado en la escena del crimen para ser presentado después como prueba. Entre el grupo de "extras" habían prisioneros del campo de concentración de Dachau, también fusilados y con sus rostros desfigurados para imposibilitar sus identificaciones.Thomas Laqueur, 'Devoted to Terror,' in London Review of Books, Vol. 37 No. 18–24 September 2015, pages 9-16. En un testimonio oral en Núremberg, Erwin von Lahousen declaró que su división del Abwehr fue una de las dos encargadas de ofrecer el equipamiento y uniformes polacos además de tarjetas de identificación y que Wilhelm Canaris le ordenó vestir a los presos con esos trajes. Contexto thumb|right|200px|Placa conmemorativa del incidente, definido por el bando polaco como una "provocación" Dicho acto fue orquestado por la Abwehr y las SS. También se produjeron otros incidentes a lo largo de la frontera germano-polaca al mismo tiempo que la operación de Gliwice tenía lugar, un ejemplo fue diversos incendios en el corredor polaco y la consecuente propaganda antialemana para presentar a los polacos como "agresores". Meses antes de la consecuente invasión de 1939, la prensa y clase política alemana, incluido Adolf Hitler, acusaron a las autoridades polacas de organizar o tolerar campañas de limpieza étnica contra alemanes residentes en Polonia. El 1 de septiembre de 1939, el III Reich da inicio a la operación Fall Weiss, con la cual daría comienzo a la II Guerra Mundial en Europa. Hitler justificó su decisión en el Reichstag en respuesta a los "ataques polacos en la frontera". Una semana antes, el Führer explicó a sus generales: Reacciones internacionales Al día siguiente, varios corresponsales estadounidenses se presentaron en el lugar del suceso, sin embargo, no se les permitió investigar el incidente en profundidad, y la opinión pública internacional se mostró escéptica ante la versión alemana. En la cultura popular Del caso de la torre de comunicaciones se han producido varias adaptaciones cinematográficas. En 1961 el cineasta Gerhard Klein dirigió Der Fall Gleiwitz, producción de la RDA que reconstruye los sucesos. Otros títulos destacados fueron Operacja Himmler y Die Blechtrommel, ambas de 1979 y Hitler's SS: Portrait in Evil en 1985. Véase también * Operación de bandera falsa * Operación Himmler * Operación Greif * Incidente de Jablunkov * Atentado de Tarnów Bibliografía * John Toland, Adolf Hitler : The Definitive Biography, ISBN 0-385-42053-6. * Dennis Whitehead, "The Gleiwitz Incident", After the Battle Magazine Number 142 (March 2009) * Stanley S. Seidner, Marshal Edward Śmigły-Rydz Rydz and the Defense of Poland, New York, 1978. * Spieß / Lichtenstein Unternehmen Tannenberg. Der Anlass zum Zweiten Weltkrieg, Wiesbaden und München 1979. * Referencias Enlaces externos * * Museo de la torre de radio de Gliwice: la provocation. Cabina de emisión (en inglés) * Мой сайт@Mail.Ru – Сервис бесплатного хостинга (en ruso) * Museo de la radio y los medios de comunicación - Torre de Gliwice (en alemán) * 65 lat temu wybuchła wojna (en polaco) Categoría:Polonia en 1939 Categoría:Operaciones de bandera falsa Categoría:Propaganda de la Alemania nazi Categoría:Segunda Guerra Mundial